


His Favorite

by DoveHound



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Protective Murdoc Niccals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveHound/pseuds/DoveHound
Summary: You and Murdoc wake after a beautiful night. However unlike other incounters, something changed.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	His Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please understand that it's short and probably off character

The air was cool. Fall. September 3rd, to be exact. You were in KONG studios. Why? Let's just say you got into some business with the Bassist, Murdoc Niccals. You were sat on his bed, your body sore and aching. A gentle warm feeling returned to your cheeks as you closed your eyes, remembering the events from the night prior. You remember his gentle scratches, loving bites. And not to mention the bakers dozen of hickies he had left alone your frame

The gentle, yet cold feeling of his hand on your back sent a shiver down your spine. Your head turned slightly, to see what was going on. 

The sight of a half asleep Murdoc made you smile. It was still very early in the day and you could tell he wasn't a morning person. The hand on your back slid to your front, resting gently on your stomach. He didn't want you to go. Not yet. 

Shifting next to him, you rested your head on his pillow, the familiar, yet faded scent of a shampoo clinging to it for dear life. You need to convince him to take a shower. 

However soon enough, Murdoc wrapped his arms around your upper torso, letting his hands sift through your hair. He loved your hair. The soft Locks ran silken through his fingers. You closed your eyes, feeling him be so gentle.. It was strange but, you loved it. Feeling the tender touches of his fingers, yes calloused and rough, made you calm. Almost hypnotic as you felt his hand rest on your head. 

You were pulled away from the warm fuzz when a knock at the door was heard. Along with a higher, less masculine voice came with it, slightly muffled." 

"Murdoc? Remember we had a plan for today, we need to go in four hours." 

You could feel Murdoc go from soft to rocky in a matter of seconds as he pulled away from you, standing from the bed. 

"How many sodding times do I need to tell you. Don't wake me up before Ten." He growled through the door. His voice was groggy and grumpy. Almost like a dad, being told his daughter finally got a partner. Under his breath you could hear him call the other Band member a 'Tuss-pot'

With a small 'umpf' Murdoc dropped back onto his bed, back down and face up. It was almost like he was spacing out a bit. His eyes were focusing on a crack in the wall. You could tell he was lost in thought. Until he blinked hard and shook his head a bit. 

"So, can I ask you somethin, Darl?" 

His tone was.. Different. Less loud and robust, more soft and almost.. Scared? You quickly took note of how he fiddled with his thumbs, toying with the hem of the thin blanket that failed at holding any heat. 

With a turn, Murdoc looked to you, his two toned eyes meeting yours.

"Stay with me. Please."

It surprised you, to say the least. Feeling his hands hold yours, there was a touch of desperation in them. 

"Last night, it.. It was sex yes but.. It had passion. Never have I had a partner hold me after like that.. You-" 

He was getting lost in his words, but when he looked back to you; He smiled a bit, a few sharp ones showing. 

"You felt.. Less like it was just for pleasure. I know it's sudden as all hell but-" 

Murdoc's ramblings were cut off. A gentle motion made him shut up completely. And all you did to cause this? You had planted a warm, gentle kiss onto his right cheek. 

You could feel his hands, still holding yours, get a slightly more warm grip, and a small shake. Soon enough he had you pulled into his lap, his lanky legs and arms around you loosely, like a child holding onto a well loved bear. 

"Love, I promise you. Whatever you need, I'll make sure to provide. I can guarantee." 

His voice was almost shaky. A lot of the current emotions and warm feelings around the room made him a little bit frazzled. You could tell that this. This love. He hasn't experienced anything like this in a while. Poor man was, what, 42? And its almost like he's a teen boy who got his first girlfriend. 

It was charming when Stuart came back, two hours later and Murdoc told him he probably caught something, and the rest of the Band could go without him. 

He had better things to attend to. 

His favorite things.

____________


End file.
